I Remember Your Eyes
by BlueberryCake-LSoRa
Summary: Mata adalah indera penglihatan. Tapi, untuk seseorang mata adalah sesuatu yang bisa mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya.. OneShot..


Hallo all!! Blue kembali lagi dengan cerita yang baru. Hehehehehehe, sudah pasti bisa ditebak kalau ada fanfic baru berasal dari author gendeng bernama Blueberry, pastilah fict itu mengandung pair NaruHina!! Bwahahahahahaha!! *ketawa setan*. Berhubung Blue ini NaruHina fanatik, maklumin aja ya. Tapi, bukan berarti Blue selalu bikin pair NaruHina. Ada juga SasuSaku dan NejiTen yang belum di publish.

Summary: Mata adalah indera penglihatan. Tapi, untuk seseorang mata adalah sesuatu yang bisa mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya.. OneShot..

Disclaimer: Om Kishi~~ Naruto buat saya ya? Ya om ya? Please.. Nanti saya traktir ramen deh... *ngerayu om Kishi* Om Kishi: Huh, kamu pikir dengan semangkuk ramen bisa merayu saya? Kalau mau Naruto, belikan saya 5 mobil dulu, baru saya kasih! *blue pingsan* Dasar matre..

Enjoy it!

* * *

**I Remember You're Eye..**

Anak laki-laki berumur 5 tahun itu menangis di bawah pohon yang rindang. Bajunya basah oleh keringat dan air matanya. Mengapa semua orang membencinya? Padahal, dia tidak mempunyai salah apa-apa. Mengapa semua orang menghinanya? Padahal, dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi..

"Dasar monster! Pembunuh!"

"Kau memang tak pantas hidup!

"Untuk apa kau hidup?! Lebih baik kau mati!"

"Kembalikan keluargaku monster!"

Umpatan demi umpatan mengalir begitu saja dari orang-orang. Mereka sepertinya tak punya belas kasihan. Padahal, mereka mengumpat seorang anak kecil yang tak mengerti apa yang terjadi sehingga mereka membenci dirinya. Bocah kecil itu berlari, menerobos sekumpulan orang-orang yang menghinanya. Air mata mengalir terus menerus dari mata birunya. Seorang gadis kecil dari balik pohon mengamatinya dengan rasa iba.

"Kenapa? Kenapa semua orang di desa membenciku? Apa salahku? Apa karena ada monster rubah di dalam tubuhku ini? Tapi.. Bukan aku yang membunuh keluarga mereka.."isak bocah kecil itu. Menelungkupkan kepalanya di lututnya.

Menangis tersedu-sedu. Tak punya sedikit hatikah mereka semua? Dia hanya seorang anak kecil.. Yang pikirannya belum sejauh orang dewasa. Seseorang telah berdiri di hadapannya. Anak kecil itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap siapa yang berada di depannya.

"I..ini.. Jangan menangis ya.."seorang gadis kecil berambut pendek berwarna biru kehitaman menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan. Lelaki kecil itu mengambil sapu tangan itu lalu mengusap air matanya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Naruto.. Uzumaki Naruto.."

"Hihi.. Aku Hyuuga Hinata.. Salam kenal!"Naruto tercekat melihat senyuman manis dari Hinata. Hinata duduk di samping Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Kau tidak membenciku seperti orang-orang desa? Aku kan monster rubah.."kata Naruto menunduk sedih.

"Benci? Untuk apa aku benci padamu?"jawab Hinata singkat memandang langit yang cerah. Naruto terkejut.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tak ada alasan membencimu yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ini bukan salahmu. Rubah itulah yang salah. Tapi, orang-orang desa memang tak bisa mengerti. Tak ada alasan untuk membencimu, Naruto-kun.. Karena memang bukan kamu pelakunya."kata Hinata menatap dalam-dalam mata sapphire Naruto.

Seketika, Naruto merasa wajahnya memanas. Perasaan apa ini? Mata itu.. Mata yang indah. Ada hasrat ketenangan yang dirasakan Naruto ketika menatap mata Amethyst Hinata. Mata lavender yang indah. Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Aku mau menjadi temanmu, Naruto-kun.."Naruto mendongak ke arah Hinata. Apa? Teman?

"Teman? Kau mau menjadi temanku, Hinata-chan? Apa kau tidak takut? Aku kan mons-.."Hinata menaruh telunjuknya di mulut Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli meskipun kau monster. Yang terpenting, kau mau menjadi temanku."kata Hinata menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Naruto tercengang.

Teman? Mendekati seseorang saja, Naruto sudah dilempari batu. Bagaimana dia bisa mempunyai teman? Tapi Hinata adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak membencinya. Seseorang yang tulus mau menemaninya. Naruto mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking Hinata. Senyum mengembang di wajah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu yang Naruto-kun. Ja matte!"Hinata berlari kecil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama Naruto mempunyai teman. Ia akan terus mengingat mata itu. Mata lavender itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata.."

XXXX

_5 tahun kemudian.. _

"Naruto!!!" Seorang guru dengan codet di hidungnya mengejar bocah laki-laki yang berlari menghindari kejaran guru itu.

"Hahahahaha!! Guru Iruka, kalau bisa tangkap aku!"ujar bocah berambut jabrik kuning bernama Naruto itu, berlari menghindari Iruka.

"Hahahahaha!! Huaa!!"Langkah Naruto terhenti seketika saat ia melihat Iruka sudah berada di depannya dan menjewernya telinganya.

"Kau ini nakal sekali sih! Selalu membuat onar!"omel Iruka.

"Aduh, aduh!! Guru Iruka, sakit!!"

"Biarkan saja, kau memang bandel!! Dan sekarang kau harus membersihkan toilet sebagai hukumannya!"Iruka menarik telinga Naruto membuat Naruto meronta-ronta. Di balik tembok yang tak jauh dari mereka, seseorang memperhatikan mereka.

"Ini! Jangan kabur lagi ya! Awas saja, aku tetap mengawasimu!"ancam Iruka setelah memberikan gagang pel dan ember berisi air pada Naruto.

Dengan wajah yang kusut, Naruto membersihkan seluruh sudut-sudut toilet hingga mengkilap. Keringat terus mengucur dari dahinya karena hari itu cuaca sedang panas dan matahari bersinar dengan teriknya. Seseorang melihat Naruto dengan tatapan iba dan kasihan. Tapi, dia hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik tembok tak mampu bertemu muka dengan Naruto.

1 jam sudah Naruto mengepel seluruh lantai toilet. Baju putihnya terlihat basah. Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal di padang rumput yang luas. Berbaring di bawah pohon rindang dan menikmati angin yang bertiup pelan. Menggelitik leher Naruto.

"Aah, aku capek sekali. Guru Iruka tega sekali menghukumku seperti itu. Aku haus sekali.."keluh Naruto menatap langit biru. Kruyuk.. Perut Naruto berbunyi.

"Dan juga lapar.. Aaah.. Apa yang bisa kumakan sekarang? Aku tak punya apa-apa."Naruto terus memegangi perutnya yang tak berhenti bernyanyi. Ketika ia membuka mata, ia melihat sekotak bento berwarna hitam sudah berada di depan matanya. Naruto heran.

"Ehm.. Na.. Naruto-kun.. K-kau lapar?"tanya seorang gadis kecil pemilik bento itu. Naruto bangun dan melihat siapa yang mempunyai bento itu.

"Oh, Hinata. Sedang apa kau di sini?"tanya Naruto. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"A-aku hanya kebetulan lewat. Ta-tadi aku mendengar kau lapar. I-ini.. Ta-tadi aku terlalu banyak membawa onigiri dan ebi katsu. K-kau mau? Kita makan berdua.."tawar Hinata menyodorkan bento ke wajah Naruto.

"Wah, benarkah?! Terima kasih ya Hinata!"Naruto langsung mencomot onigiri dan ebi katsu dari bento Hinata. Memakannya dengan lahap dan nafsu.

"Naruto-kun.. Pelan-pelan, nanti tersedak.."kata Hinata melihat Naruto yang begitu lahap.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian Naruto menggebuk-gebukkan dadanya. Hinata segera mengambilkan sebotol air dan menenggakkannya ke Naruto.

"Huaaaah!! Uhuk.. uhukk.. uh... Terima kasih Hinata.. Hampir saja aku mati tersedak."ujar Naruto bernafas lega. Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Sama-sama Naruto-kun.."

Senyum itu.. Kenapa Naruto merasa sangat familiar dengan senyum itu? Senyum yang manis. Senyum yang penuh dengan keindahan. Rasanya, Naruto tak asing lagi dengan senyum itu. Tapi dimana? Apa hanya de javu saja?

Bola mata Hinata menatap mata biru langit Naruto. Entah mungkin terkena sihir, Naruto sungguh terkejut melihat mata itu. Mata ungu itu.. Dia pernah melihatnya. Dia pernah melihat mata itu!! Tapi, dimana??

"Na.. Naruto-kun?"tegur Hinata ketika sadar dirinya sedang diperhatikan lekat-lekat Naruto. Yang ditegur pun menjadi salah tingkah. Semburat merah muncul di pipi coklatnya.

"Ah.. ehm.. Hehehehe, Hinata.. Gomenasai.. Ga ada maksud apa-apa kok.. Cu-cuma, kamu mirip sama seseorang yang dulu aku pernah kenal."kata Naruto menyengir kuda.

"Siapa itu?"

"Ada. Seorang gadis kecil yang manis. Dia.. sungguh baik. Tapi, aku lupa namanya. Dia memiliki mata sepertimu. Mata yang indah."kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan sendu. Tidakkah kau ingat, Naruto? Kau tidak tahu kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Gadis lavender ini hanya menunduk. Tak mau memberitahu sesuatu yang tersembunyi.

_"Apa kau tidak ingat aku, Naruto-kun? Akulah gadis kecil itu.. Tapi, biarlah waktu yang membuatmu mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya.."_

"Hinata, terima kasih ya atas makananmu. Aku pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu lagi!"Naruto berlari menjauhi Hinata dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata. Hinata membalas dengan lambaian kecil dan tersipu malu.

Andai saja Naruto tahu bahwa Hinata adalah gadis kecil itu.. Tetapi, Hinata lebih memilih untuk tutup mulut. Ia ingin Naruto mengetahuinya sendiri tanpa ada yang memberitahunya.

XXXX

_3 tahun kemudian.._

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjadi guru kalian."ujar seorang lelaki berambut perak dengan wajah ditutup masker.

"Dan, aku ingin kalian mengenalkan nama kalian."

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto!! Yang akan menjadi ninja hebat dan bercita-cita menjadi Hokage!!"seru Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Huh, bodoh..."sahut seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang menjadi rival Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang?!! Hey Sasuke, belum tentu kau juga bisa mengalahkan aku!"kata Naruto menarik kerah baju Sasuke.

"Naruto hentikan! Jangan sentuh Sasuke seperti itu!"bentak seorang gadis berambut pink panjang mendorong Naruto hingga Naruto terpental.

"Aduh.. Sakura-chan, kan sakit. Kau ini bagaimana sih?"keluh Naruto memegangi punggungnya yang sakit. Sakura mengacuhkannya.

"Baik, sudah cukup sampai di sini saja perkenalannya. Aku Hatake Kakashi akan membimbing kalian untuk menjadi ninja yang kuat dan berguna untuk desa ini."ucap Kakashi menghentikan pertengkaran team 7.

"Dan untuk melatih kemampuan kalian, aku ingin mengetes kalian secara satu persatu.."

-

-

-

-

_Di lain tempat.._

Seorang anak laki dengan seekor anjing putih yang digendongnya terus mondar-mandir tak ada hentinya. Menunggu seseorang yang belum juga datang.

"Aaah!! Lama sekali sih!! Mana guru pembimbing kita?!"keluh anak laki-laki itu.

"Sa-sabar, Kiba-kun.. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang.."kata Hinata berusaha menenangkan Kiba.

"Kau memang orang yang tidak sabaran. Sebab itulah kau lemah.."sahut seorang laki-laki berkacamata hitam.

"Apa?!! Kau kira kau hebat, Shino?!! Berteman dengan serangga saja kau bangga! Menjijikan!"ketus Kiba tak mau kalah.

"Setidaknya seranggaku lebih berguna daripada Akamaru."balas Shino tenang membuat Kiba naik darah.

"Su-sudah hentikan kalian berdua. Jangan berteng.. Akh!"kata-kata Hinata terhenti seketika saat angin bertiup kencang dan menerbangkan daun-daun hijau.

Setelah angin mulai bertiup pelan, mereka melihat apa yang terjadi. Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan mata merah ruby seperti sharingan , turun dari atas pohon. Cantik. Eksotis. Kiba yang sedaritadi mengomel karena guru pembimbing mereka belum datang, terbengong saat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Maaf saya terlambat. Perkenalkan, saya Yuuhi Kurenai yang akan menjadi guru kalian."kata Kurenai menyibak rambutnya yang panjang.

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba! Dan ini, Akamaru!"kata Kiba dengan semangat dan Akamaru pun menyalak dengan riang.

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata... Dari klan Hyuuga.."kata Hinata memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Aku Aburame Shino dari klan Aburame.."kata Shino dengan cueknya.

Kurenai tersenyum kecil melihat ketiga muridnya yang mempunyai sifat dan gaya bicara masing. Kiba, yang periang dan tak sabaran. Hinata yang pemalu tetapi baik hati. Shino yang cuek tetapi peduli terhadap temannya. Unik, pikir Kurenai.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan menjadi guru pembimbing kalian. Untuk mengetahui kemampuan kalian, aku ingin mengetes kalian."kata Kurenai dengan nada serius dan membuat Kiba, Hinata dan Shino bersiap-siap.

Matahari semakin panas dan terik. Rasanya sudah di atas kepala. Memanggang siapa saja yang keluar rumah. Team 7 berhasil melewati semua rintangan yang dibuat oleh Kakashi. Dan kini, mereka sedang beristiharat sambil menikmati hidangan yang ada. Hanya Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Aduh!! Guru Kakashi, kenapa aku diikat begini?? Aku kan juga ingin makan!"keluh Naruto meronta-ronta.

"Itu karena kau tadi berbuat curang untuk mengambil bento ini duluan. Jadi, kau harus menerima hukumanmu. Sasuke, Sakura, jaga Naruto ya. Aku pergi dulu."Kakashi pergi meninggalkan mereka. Kini Sasuke dan Sakura menikmati makanan mereka. Sementara Naruto terus memberontak.

"Hey!! Guru Kakashi lepaskan aku dulu! Dasar!"

"Diamlah Naruto! Kau berisik sekali. Salah sendiri kenapa kamu berbuat curang?"kata Sakura.

Kruyukk.. Perut Naruto berbunyi. Naruto tak lagi memberontak, tetapi dia sangat lapar. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke menyerahkan bentonya ke depan wajah Naruto.

"Loh? Sasuke-kun, kita kan..."

"Ini yang disebut kerja sama tim. Kita harus selalu menolong rekan kita yang kesusahan."kata Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura. Naruto terbengong mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sakura menatap bentonya.

"Ini.."Sakura menyodorkan bentonya ke Naruto.

"Wah, Sakura-chan. Terima kasih. Apa kau tidak lapar?"ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sedang diet. Aku pasti lebih kuat darimu. Ayo, makanlah."kata Sakura. Naruto menggerak-gerakkan tangannya tetapi tidak bisa.

"A-ano.. Sakura-chan, boleh aku minta tolong?"pinta Naruto.

"Tolong apa?"

"Hm.. Suapin aku.. Hehehehehe.. Tanganku tidak bisa digerakkan.."kata Naruto dengan cengir kudanya. Sakura melotot.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Sudahlah, berikan saja Sakura. Toh tangannya memang tak bisa digerakkan."kata Sasuke saat Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Dengan kesal, Sakura menyuapi Naruto.

"Hehehehehe. Terima kasih ya Sakura-chan!"kata Naruto sambil mengunyah makanannya. Naruto terlihat senang.

Seseorang dari balik pohon melihat kejadian itu. Ia memegang erat kotak yang berada di genggamannya. Keringat mengucur dari dahinya. Dan, seseorang menepuk bahunya dengan pelan membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Hinata, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Ah! Ki..Kiba-kun. Kau mengagetkanku saja.."kata Hinata memegang dadanya. Kiba melihat apa yang dilihat Hinata.

"Kau sedang melihat latihan team Naruto ya?"ucap Kiba menunjuk team 7.

"Jangan ditunjuk!!"Hinata menurunkan tangan Kiba dan menarik Kiba menjauhi tempat itu.

"Memang kenapa sih? Akhir-akhir ini, kulihat kau suka memperhatikan mereka."tanya Kiba. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Tak mau wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti udang rebus ini terlihat oleh Kiba.

"Ti-tidak.. I-ini buat kamu saja.."Hinata menyerahkan bento yang dibungkus kain berwarna merah kepada Kiba, lalu mendahului Kiba. Kiba hanya mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah Hinata yang terlihat salah tingkah itu.

Hari demi hari telah terlewati. Naruto bersama teamnya –Kakashi, Sasuke dan Sakura- telah melewati misi mereka bersama-sama. Dari misi D hingga misi B yang berbahaya. Dan, saat itu jugalah Hinata selalu memikirkan Naruto. Entah mengapa melihat kegigihan Naruto menarik perhatian Hinata. Ralat, menarik hati Hinata. Hinata berpikir bahwa Naruto adalah anak yang kuat. Ia ingin menunjukkan pada orang-orang di desanya yang dulu menghina dirinya. Dan esok, Naruto akan pergi berkelana bersama Jiraiya selama 3 tahun.

"Naruto-kun.. Apa kau tahu? Apa kau masih ingat kejadian 5 tahun lalu? Saat kau dihina oleh semua orang di desa?"gumam Hinata menatap foto Naruto yang tengah menyengir kuda.

"Aku pulang."ucap Naruto saat masuk ke apartemennya. Melemparkan peralatan ninjanya ke atas kasur dan membuka jaketnya.

Tubuhnya terasa lengket karena keringat tadi saat ia latihan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia mengambil handuk putih yang tersampir di pinggir kasur dan mengelap seluruh tubuhnya.

"Besok aku akan berkelana dengan pertapa genit! Yes! Dengan begini, aku bisa bertambah kuat!"ujar Naruto senang mengepalkan tangannya ke atas. Mengambil sebuah pelindung kepala Konoha yang ditengahnya ada sebuah goresan.

"Sasuke…"

Naruto meletakkan kembali pelindung kepala milik Sasuke dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Angin menerobos masuk dari luar jendela. Dingin, tapi sejuk. Naruto berjalan menuju jendela berniat untuk menutupnya. Tapi, niatnya terhenti sesaat ketika melihat sesuatu yang rasanya familiar.

Seorang gadis berada di atas atap yang berjarak sekitar 100 langkah dari apartemen Naruto, di tengah-tengah cahaya bulan purnama yang terang. Ia berdiri tegak, menghadap cahaya bulan itu, membelakangi Naruto. Naruto tak tahu pasti siapa gadis itu, tapi dia merasa tak asing lagi dengan sosok itu. Gadis itu tampak mengepalkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Seperti memohon sesuatu. Setelah itu, dia pergi.

"Siapa dia? Gadis malam-malam begini belum tidur.. Ada-ada saja.."gumam Naruto mengunci jendela kamarnya.

"Apa yang tadi itu… Hinata?"tebak Naruto. Lalu, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin! Ah, aku kenapa sih? Kok jadi nyambung ke Hinata?"ujar Naruto mengumpat dirinya sendiri.

"Hmm.. Kalau aku pergi selama 3 tahun, bagaimana dengan teman-temannya? Apa mereka akan berubah? Aku pasti kangen sekali dengan mereka.. Dan, aku juga akan kangen dengan Hinata.. Eh? Apa yang kukatakan?? Kenapa Hinata lagi?? Aku kenapa sih?? Ah, taulah!!"Naruto berbicara sendiri sampai akhirnya bocah kyuubi ini menenggelamkan kepalanya di balik bantal..

Esok pagi, Jiraiya sudah menjemput Naruto di depan apartemennya. Tentu saja Naruto menyambutnya dengan riang. Jiraiya dan Naruto bersiap untuk berkelana mulai hari ini. Langkah Naruto terhenti di depan patung Hokage. Mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Hokage keempat dan berkata,

"Lihat aku. Aku pasti pulang dengan membawa jurus hebat."

"Naruto! Ayo, kau mau kutinggal?"teriak Jiraiya menunggu Naruto.

"Ah, tunggu aku!!!"Naruto berlari menghampiri Jiraiya yang mau meninggalkannya. Selepas Naruto pergi, seorang gadis indigo mengintipnya dari tiang listrik.

"Ganbatte ne.. Naruto-kun.."

XXXX

_3 tahun kemudian…_

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning dan berpakaian jaket orange hitam melangkah masuk ke desa Konoha. Beberapa penduduk desa mengerutkan dahi mereka ketika pemuda itu masuk ke desa Konoha. Wajahnya familiar, tapi dia siapa?

"Haha!! Uzumaki Naruto sudah kembali! Yak!"teriak Naruto dari atas tiang melihat patung Hokage.

Bersama Jiraiya, ia keliling desa. Dan, tiba-tiba sesosok tubuh tinggi ramping berdiri di hadapannya membelakanginya. Rambut pink pendeknya mengingatkan Naruto pada sesuatu.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Eh, kau Naruto?!"

"Hehehehehehehe, iya ini aku Naruto!"kata Naruto dengan cengiran kudanya.

Kabar begitu cepat menyebar. Dalam sekejap, orang-orang desa tahu bahwa ninja pembawa onar alias Naruto sudah kembali dari latihannya selama 3 tahun. Terlihat tambah gagah dan juga.. tampan.

Tentu saja kabar ini membuat salah satu orang senang bukan main. Tapi, dia tidak percaya begitu saja kalau Naruto benar-benar sudah pulang.

"Lama tak jumpa, Naruto."sapa seseorang membuat Naruto bingung.

"Siapa kau?"

"Kau jangan seperti itu. Teman lama harus kau kenali wajahnya."kata orang itu.

"Makanya, kutanya siapa kau."sahut Naruto sebal.

"Ini aku."kata orang itu singkat.

"Cara berbicara yang menyebalkan itu… Shino!!!"tebak Naruto yang disambut anggukan Shino.

"Akhirnya kau tahu juga."

"Siapapun tak akan mengenalimu kalau kau berpakaian seperti itu, bodoh!"kata Naruto kesal.

"Shino kan memang dari dulu seperti itu."sahut seseorang dari atas pohon. Naruto mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat seorang lelaki berambut coklat sedang menaiki anjing putih yang besar.

"Ki-kiba?"

"Oooh!!! Naruto ya! Sudah kutebak dari baumu ternyata memang kau. Apa kabar? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."kata Kiba melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto. Naruto tak menjawab karena terlalu kaget melihat anjing putih yang dinaiki Kiba.

"Tapi, kau tambah besar ya.. Hahaha!"

"Tidak.. Yang bertambah besar itu Akamaru. Bagaimana bisa anjing sekecil itu tumbuh besar dalam waktu yang singkat?"tanya Naruto tak melepas tatapannya dari Akamaru.

"Oh, ya tentu saja. Karena sudah bersama-sama selama 3 tahun, aku jadi tidak menyadarinya.."jawab Kiba.

"Tidak, pasti kau menyadarinya. Akamaru kan dulu suka naik ke kepalamu tahu!"sahut Naruto.

Saat seorang gadis berjalan dengan langkah riang, seketika langkah terhenti ketika melihat sesosok orang yang berada di depannya sekitar 30 meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kya!!"Naruto mendengar suara jeritan kecil. Yang ia rasa ada di balik belokan itu.

Nafas Hinata tersengal-sengal ketakutan. Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Keringat mengucur dari dahinya. Ia merasa jantungnya akan melompat dari tubuhnya, berlari sekencang-kencangnya dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui semua orang.

"_Na.. Naruto-kun?! A-apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"_

"_A-aku memang sudah mendengar dia sudah pulang ke desa. Ba-bagaimana ini? A-apa yang harus kubicarakan dengannya? Ehm.. uhm.."_

"Ada apa sih? Oh, Hinata ya. Kenapa kamu sembunyi?"Belum selesai Hinata membatin sendiri, dengan tidak bersalah Naruto muncul tiba-tiba dari belakangnya. Sontak saja Hinata merasa pusing, lama-lama menjadi gelap. Samar-samar dia mendengar Naruto dan Kiba meneriakkan namanya.

Sejak kepulangan Naruto, lagi-lagi Hinata berkhayal tentang Naruto. Memimpikan Naruto, mengikuti kemana Naruto pergi walau Naruto tahu ada yang , Naruto pun merasa sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya ke desa orang pertama yang dicarinya adalah Hinata..

Entah apa yang dimiliki gadis itu yang membuat Naruto berpikir, mata itu.. Matanya yang berwarna seperti bunga lavender mempunyai keindahan dan hasrat tersembunyi di balik kedua bola mata ungu itu. Naruto merasa pernah melihat mata itu. Tapi, dimana?

Hari-hari mereka selalu saja disibukkan dengan misi dan misi, terkadang Naruto dan Hinata berada dalam satu team yang membuat Hinata senang bukan kepalang dan membuat Naruto sedikit tersipu ketika berada dalam satu team bersama Hinata.

Tapi, kedekatan Naruto dengan Sakura membuat diri Hinata pesimis. Pernah, suatu kali ia melihat Naruto dan Sakura sedang berjalan berdua. Naruto terlihat senang sekali. Menggoda Sakura, memegang tangan Sakura membuat Hinata merasa terpukul. Dia berlari ke tempat latihan team 8. Menangis tersedu-sedu di bawah pohon yang rindang. Hinata tidak bisa mencurahkan masalahnya ke orang lain. Ia hanya bisa memendamnya sendiri.

"Hinata…"sebuah suara lembut membuyarkan lamunan Hinata dan tangisan Hinata sejenak. Dipandangnya orang yang memanggil namanya tadi.

"Kurenai-sensei.."

"Ada apa, Hinata? Kenapa kau menangis? Ada masalahkah? Ceritakan padaku."tanya Kurenai duduk di samping Hinata. Bibir mungil Hinata bergetar kembali. Bibirnya terkunci rapat, tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya itu.

"Hinata… Kalau ada masalah, jangan kau pendam sendiri. Itu akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Lebih baik kau curahkan pada seseorang yang kau percaya."ucap Kurenai mengelus pundak Hinata.

"A-aku.. hiks.. Na.. Naruto-kun.."isak Hinata. Bahunya bergetar.

"Naruto? Hmm.. Kau ada masalahkan dengannya? Selama ini, ternyata dugaanku benar. Kau mencintainya kan, Hinata?"tebak Kurenai membuat Hinata melototkan matanya dan blushing.

"Da-darimana sensei tahu?"

"Hinata… aku sudah menjadi gurumu selama 7 tahun, masa aku tidak tahu dengan keadaan muridku sendiri? Terlebih lagi aku adalah ahli genjutsu. Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, sayang.."kata Kurenai lembut. Air mata Hinata jatuh kembali.

"Sensei tahu, kau cemburu pada Sakura. Tapi kau juga harus tahu, bahwa cinta itu tak harus memiliki. Melihat orang yang kita sayang bahagia itu cukupkan? Kau hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja, Hinata.. Sensei tahu ini berat bagimu, tapi kau harus kuat.. Kau seorang shinobi.. Sensei yakin kau pasti bisa.. Jangan pernah menyerah untuk mengambil hatinya.."ucap Kurenai membelai rambut indigo Hinata. Hinata tertegun. Dan, lama-kelamaan Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Kurenai.

Memang tak semudah yang dibayangkan jika kita mencintai orang tetapi orang itu tidak menyadari perasaan kita. Walau begitu, Hinata tak pernah menyerah dan selalu mendukung Naruto di setiap misi. Karena nasihat dari Kurenai sudah membuat Hinata lebih baik, Hinata kini lebih percaya diri. Apalagi sekarang dirinya sering mendapat misi dengan Naruto. Semuanya damai-damai saja…

Hingga suatu saat… Akatsuki menyerang Konoha..

"Darurat! Darurat! Ada penyusup di sebelah selatan kiri desa! Segera kirim pasukan patroli untuk menghadangnya!"perintah seorang jounin.

Seluruh desa ketakutan. Berlarian ke sana kemari. Mau tidak mau, Rookie 12 harus ikut turun tangan. Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, dan yang lain harus berjuang menyelamatkan orang-orang desa. Sedangkan Naruto belum juga kembali dari latihannya di gunung Myoboku.

"Adakah yang terluka lagi?!! Ino, tolong perban luka anak ini!"perintah Sakura pada Ino dan menghampiri seorang ninja medis yang membopong 2 orang wanita.

"Bagaimana keadaan desa? Apakah para shinobi berhasil menghentikan mereka?"tanya Sakura.

"Malah semakin buruk, Sakura-san. Mereka bahkan ingin menghancurkan kantor Hokage dan meratakan desa Konoha! Bagian utara kanan desa Konoha sudah hancur lebur, rata dengan tanah!"jawab ninja medis itu dengan keringat yang terus mengucur dari dahinya.

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia keluar tenda, dan berusaha menolong jounin-jounin yang terluka dan melawan Pain-pain yang dibuat oleh ketua akatsuki, Pain asli.

"Hinata! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"tanya Shino ketika Hinata terpental beberapa meter dari musuhnya.

"Y-ya. A-aku baik-baik saja.."jawab Hinata. Pain tak bergeming.

_Naruto-kun.. Kumohon.. Kembalilah.._

-

-

-

-

-

"Ehm??"Naruto membuka matanya tiba-tiba. Ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"tanya kodok kecil yang sedang melatihnya. Dilihat dari rambut dan janggutnya, kodok ini sudah berumur.

"Ehm, tidak apa-apa Fukasaku-sama. Cuma, aku hanya merasa ada yang memanggil namaku dari jauh. Dan, entah mengapa perasaanku tidak enak."ujar Naruto.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja. Cepat, lanjutkan latihanmu kembali."perintah Fukasaku.

"Fukasaku-sama!! Fukasaku-sama!!"terlihat Gamabunta berlari-lari ke arah Naruto dan Fukasaku dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ada apa, Gamabunta?"

"Ada berita buruk, Tuan!!"

XXXX

"Hiaaaaattt!!!" Hinata kembali menyerang, menghindari sebisa mungkin serangan lawan walau terkadang kulit dan jaketnya ada yang robek. Darah mengucur dari lengannya.

"Kau wanita yang lemah…"ucap Pain.

DEG!! Kepala Hinata terasa pusing ketika musuh itu mengucapkan kata lemah. Semua memori dulu, ketika ayahnya berkata bahwa Hanabi lebih kuat darinya. Ketika ayahnya lebih mementingkan Hanabi daripada dirinya. Semua itu.. semua itu.. karena lemah.. Bahkan, untuk memberitahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya saja pada Naruto dia tidak mampu. Hinata merasa, dia memang lemah..

Pain merasa ini saat yang tepat untuk membunuh Hinata. Dikeluarkannya senjata berbentuk pedang, berlari mendekati Hinata. Hingga 5 cm lagi ia akan mengenai wajah Hinata tetapi…

BRUAAAK!!! Terdengar suara dentuman yang kerasa dari arah barat. Pain menghentikan gerakannya. Melihat apa yang telah terjadi.

Sesosok makhluk besar telah berdiri di situ. Dan di atasnya, seorang lelaki berambut kuning dengan jubah merah yang dikenakannya. Matanya berubah seperti mata katak. Semua orang yang ada disitu, terkejut melihat sosok itu telah datang.

"Dimana kita?"tanya pria itu.

"Inilah Konoha, Naruto…"jawab Gamabunta membuat Naruto sangat terkejut.

"Tidak mungkin! Siapa yang melakukannya?!"tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Ketua akatsuki…"jawab Gamabunta serius. Mendengar nama 'akatsuki' emosi Naruto memuncak.

"Mana dia???"Naruto mencarinya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Setelah bertemu, Naruto langsung bertatap wajah dengannya.

"Jadi kau, yang bernama Naruto?"

"Kau mencariku?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya.."

Pertarungan sengit pun di mulai. Awalnya, Naruto mengungguli pertarungan itu. Tetapi, lama-lama Pain menguasai Naruto hingga akhirnya Naruto benar-benar tak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya ditancapi besi runcing penghisap cakra. Tangannya juga ditancapi dengan benda itu.

"Argh!!"rintih Naruto saat Pain menancapkannya kuat-kuat.

"Kau lemah. Kemampuanmu tak sesuai denganku."kata Pain dingin. Hinata menatap Naruto yang kesakitan itu dengan byakugannya. Tubuhnya bergetar, menahan tangis.

"Bodoh…"

Dan, tiba-tiba seseorang melompat hendak menyerang Pain. Naruto terkejut, dengan cepat Pain menghindar. Menatap seseorang yang ingin menyerangnya.

"Jangan sentuh 1 jarinya pun."ujar Hinata dengan tatapan tajam. Pain hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Pergi dari sini, di sini tidak cocok denganmu!!"bentak Naruto.

"Aku tahu."

Naruto terhenyak. Apa maksud gadis ini?

"Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri.. Egois.."sambung Hinata membelakangi Naruto.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Jangan bertingkah bodoh! Pergi dari sini, Hinata!"bentak Naruto lagi.

"Aku di sini karena keinginanku sendiri."Lagi-lagi Naruto terkejut dengan ucapan gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Aku selalu menangis dan menyerah. Aku hampir saja pergi ke jalan yang salah. Tapi, kau menunjukkanku jalan yang benar.."ujar Hinata membuat Naruto bingung dengan kata-katanya.

"Aku selalu mengikutimu. Menunggumu di saat yang tepat. Aku hanya mencari untuk berjalan denganmu. Aku mencari untuk bersamamu. Terima kasih, Naruto-kun.. Senyummu menyelamatkanku.."

Pain menajamkan tatapan matanya pada Hinata.

"Jadi aku.. Tidak takut mati untuk melindungimu.."Kata-kata Hinata terhenti sesaat.

"Karena aku… Mencintaimu…"Naruto tertegun dengan ucapan yang mengalir dari bibir mungil gadis itu. Hinata menon-aktifkan byakugannya, dan menatap Naruto dengan mata lavendernya.

"Tak ada alasan untuk membencimu, Naruto-kun…"kata Hinata tersenyum sambil menitikkan air mata. Mata itu!! Kata-kata itu! Naruto tahu! Akhirnya, Naruto tahu siapa Hinata sebenarnya.

Hinata lari. Menyerang Pain. Naruto terkejut. Pain dengan mudahnya menghindari semua serangan taijutsu Hinata.

"Jyuuken!!"Hinata hendak menyerang, tetapi Pain dengan mudahnya mementalkan Hinata. Dari bibir gadis itu, keluar cairan kental berwarna merah. Pain mengacungkan besi runcing itu ke arah Hinata, sebelum di tusukkan ke tubuh Hinata, ia melirik Naruto.

"Hentikan itu!!!!'teriak Naruto. JRESS!! Terdengar suara tusukan. Besi runcing semula berwarna hitam itu, berubah menjadi merah.

"Seperti ini kan, shinobi Konoha membunuh orang tuaku?"kata Pain.

"Tidak ada cinta.. Tidak ada kasih sayang.. Hanya ada kebencian.. Dan, hasrat penuh rasa dendam.."ujar Pain dengan kata-kata yang tajam dan menusuk.

"UAGGGHHRRRGG!! ARRRGHHH!"Tak disangka, Naruto berubah menjadi kyuubi ekor enam. Mungkinkah penyebab itu karena Pain melukai Hinata?

XXXX

Pertarungan selesai. Akatsuki kalah. Dan, Sasuke pun sudah kembali ke Konoha dengan syarat dia ingin membangun klan-nya kembali. Disaat itu juga, Naruto diangkat oleh Tsunade menjadi seorang Rokudaime.

"Selamat ya, Naruto-sama.."goda Tsunade memakaikan topi Hokage di kepala Naruto.

"Ah, Bachaan.. Jangan membuatku malu.."sahut Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Tsunade tersenyum.

"Akhirnya cita-citamu terwujudkan, Naruto. Jangan sia-siakan itu ya. Lalu, cari pendamping hidupmu agar kau tak kesepian.."kata Tsunade. Setelah Tsunade berkata seperti itu, Naruto teringat sesuatu.

"Bachaan, aku pergi dulu!"Naruto melesat keluar jendela, melompati atap rumah-rumah.

Konoha kini terlihat rata dengan tanah. Hanya beberapa bangunan yang masih utuh dan ada sebagian yang hampir rubuh. Tetapi, penduduk Konoha bergotong royong untuk membangun desa kembali. Beberapa ninja medis juga sibuk mengobati beratus-ratus orang termasuk Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!!"panggil Naruto begitu kakinya menginjak pinggiran jendela.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"Sakura menghampiri Naruto.

"Dimana kamar Hinata?! Aku harus menemuinya!"pinta Naruto setengah memaksa.

"Iya, iya aku tahu. Kau lewat koridor ini lalu belok kiri. Nah, di samping kanan itu dia kamarnya."jawab Sakura. Naruto langsung berlari ke kamar rawat inap Hinata.

Sebenarnya, Sakura sudah mengobati Hinata saat pertempuran lalu. Tetapi itu hanya membantu pertolongan pertama saja. Hinata belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

BRAKKK!! Naruto melihat Hinata bersama wanita berambut pendek hitam.

"Ssst.. Naruto.. Kau bisa membangunkan Hinata.."

"Maaf, Shizune-neechan…"kata Naruto. Shizune menghampirinya dengan langkah perlahan.

"Jaga dia."bisik Shizune lalu keluar kamar. Membiarkan Naruto dan Hinata berdua di dalam kamar itu.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang tengah tertidur itu. Matanya menutup rapat. Wajahnya yang putih bersih itu kini berganti putih pucat. Bibirnya tak bergerak sedikit pun. Di tangan dan dadanya banyak selang-selang infus. Naruto memandang sendu pada Hinata. Menyentuh pelan pipi lembut Hinata.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku, Hinata? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau adalah gadis 16 tahun lalu? Dan yang lebih penting, kenapa.. kenapa kau tak memberitahuku bahwa kau mencintaiku? Kenapa?"kata Naruto memegang tangan kiri Hinata yang dingin. Mata Naruto terasa memanas. Air matanya jatuh.

"Ka-karena aku.. Ingin kau mengetahuinya sendiri, Naruto-kun…"Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Hinata yang tengah membuka matanya itu. Menengok ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Hinata!! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!! Aku khawatir sekali denganmu! Aku takut!"ujar Naruto memeluk erat Hinata. Hinata terkejut. Wajahnya memerah. Apa kata Naruto tadi? Takut?

"Ehm.. Na.. Naruto-kun…"rintih Hinata pelan karena menahan tubuh Naruto yang berat. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dengan semburat merah di wajah.

"Ah, gomen.."

"Ta-tadi kau bilang apa? Ta-takut?"tanya Hinata mengulang perkataan Naruto. Naruto menunduk malu. Ini lebih susah ketimbang menjadi seorang Hokage mati-matian.

"Ya.. Aku takut, Hinata.. Aku takut kehilanganmu.. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu, karena aku tahu kau sangat berharga buatku.. Aku sadar itu.. Sebenarnya, sudah lama aku mengira kau adalah gadis 16 tahun lalu. Karena mata lavendermu itu.. Tapi, aku tak yakin.."ucap Naruto mengenggam erat tangan Hinata.

"Tapi sekarang… I remember you're eye, Hinata.. I know that…"kata Naruto mendekap tangan Hinata.

Hinata terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Naruto, seseorang yang dicintainya dari dahulu hingga sekarang berkata seperti itu? Siapa yang akan menolak jika seseorang yang kita sayang berkata seperti itu? Mata Hinata memanas. Air matanya meleleh. Pandangannya buram.

"Naruto-kun… Aku.. Aku senang sekali.."

"Hm.. Ja-jadi.. Hinata, maukah kau…"Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk.

XXXX

Senja tiba. Kawanan burung bergegas pulang ke rumahnya, menemui keluarganya yang tengah menunggunya. Awan mulai menghilang dari langit. Matahari menampakkan sedikit sinarnya yang berwarna oranye jingga itu. Indah. Dan, seorang wanita tengah berdiri di atas balkon memandang matahari yang tersenyum dan mengatakan selamat tinggal padanya.

"Hinata.. Sedang apa kau di sini? Hari sudah mulai gelap.."tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berjubah oranye memeluknya dari belakang. Membuat sang wanita lembut ini sedikit terkejut.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. Sudah pulang? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di kantor?"tanya Hinata mengecup pipi Naruto.

"Seperti biasa. Melelahkan. Tapi, setelah melihat kau dengan Hiru-chan capek hilang. Iya kan, sayang?"kata Naruto menggoda bayi yang ada di timangan Hinata.

"Otouchan!!!!"teriak seorang anak lelaki sekitar umur 7 tahun berambut jabrik kuning dengan mata lavender yang indah. Mendorong dan memeluk sang ayah.

"Ouch!! Hito-kun, pelan-pelan sayang. Hampir saja ayah terjatuh."ucap Naruto pada anak lelakinya itu. Dan, seorang anak perempuan sekitar umur 5 tahun berambut panjang sebahu berwarna indigo seperti Hinata, bermata biru seperti Naruto menggelayut di daster Hinata.

"Eh? Neika-chan, kenapa? Lapar ya?"tanya Hinata membelai rambut Neika. Neika mengangguk malu.

"Hey, kenapa sih kau begitu mirip dengan okachaanmu yang satu ini?"goda Naruto berjongkok mencubit pelan kedua pipi Neika.

"Iih, Naruto-kun. Kau jahil sekali sih."seru Hinata dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Naruto menyengir kuda.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo kita masuk. Okachaan mau menyiapkan makan malam."kata Hinata menyuruh Hito dan Neika masuk. Sebelum Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah, Naruto memegang lengannya dan mencegahnya masuk.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"tanya Hinata. Naruto menunduk, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Hmm.. Tadi, saat aku akan pulang ke sini aku bertemu dengan otousan.."kata Naruto. Hinata terkejut.

"Lalu, otousan berbicara sesuatu padamu?"Naruto mengangguk.

"Bicara apa?"

"Hmm.. Beliau.. hmm.. otousan ingin mempunyai 1 cucu perempuan lagi.."ucap Naruto dengan wajah blushing. Hinata terkejut, wajahnya ikut memerah.

"Jadi… nanti malam, bolehkan, Hinata? Aku minta lagi?"pinta Naruto dengan nada menggoda. Hinata tersipu dan mengangguk.

"Yes!! Hahahahaha! 6 ronde ya, sayang."ujar Naruto dan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan tertawa ngakak. Hinata melongo.

"6 ronde?! Naruto-kun, 2 ronde saja aku sudah kewalahan menghadapimu!!!"

Berkata mata, semua hal yang gelap dan tertutupi bisa terlihat dan terbuka. Berkat mata, impian semua orang bisa tercapai dengan bahagia. Berkat mata, mengingatkan seseorang pada sesuatu yang sudah lampau dan mengembalikan sesuatu yang bahagia dalam dirinya. Kini, mata bukanlah hanya sebagai indera penglihatan semata. Tetapi juga, sebuah benda yang sangat indah bila kita memandangnya..

-

-

-

-

**END**

**

* * *

  
**

Eng ing eng!! Selesai juga deh!! Alurnya kecepatan ya kayaknya? Blue jua ngerasa gitu.. *garuk-garuk kepala*. Kayaknya gaje banget deh nih fanfic.. Jadi gak percaya diri.. *pundung*. Hahahay! Apapun itu, tolong reviewnya dan masukkannya. INGAT!! Blue sangat benci dengan flame! Kalau tidak suka dengan fict Blue, jangan dibaca daripada nge-flame! Hanya membuang-buang energi meng-flame karya orang lain.. (sok bijak..)


End file.
